Caught
by PixieDemon1029
Summary: Set after Depths, Teekl is caught by the Team. How will she survive with a cat-loving Wonder Girl and a suspicious martian, without any hope of Klarion finding her? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own YJ. This is set immediately after Depths.**

**_Line Break_**

Nightwing watched Artemis walk off with Kaldur, then he looked at Wally, "We're through the hard part, they're in." Wally scoffed at that.

"Who are you kidding? It only gets more dangerous from here," Wally said back. The two turned to leave before the crash of a trash can lid got their attention. The two were instantly off the roof and onto the ground, hoping they could catch the person who had heard and now knew the secret only the four should know

. A shadow ran across and Nightwing pulled out a batarang and aimed to throw it at the creature. It came into the light, revealing itself to be a soot black cat obviously just looking for a bite to eat.

"Just a cat," Nightwing said calmly, putting his weapon back into his belt, and checking to make sure his scanner hadn't picked up any humans in the area. He was again relieved when it hadn't Wally relaxed slightly, and turned with his best friend to leave. Suddenly feeling the strange urge to take a final look at the cat, Wally looked back and a flash of orange on the cat's leg caught his eye.

"Wait a second," using his super speed, Wally raced over and grabbed the cat before it had a chance to move. He then ran to the edge of the dock and much to Nightwing's confusion, dunked it into the water. The cat let out a hiss of anger at being suddenly wet.

Wally pulled the cat out of the water, which had washed the soot from its body, and took a step back, showing Nightwing, who ran over to him. They both gasped when the cat was revealed to be none other than Klarion the Witch-Boy's familiar, Teekl.

**_Line Break_**

**Teekl POV**

I was in Bludhaven, hunting for mice like I loved to do. Klarion wasn't so fond of letting me go to a place without him, or being without me so I was rarely allowed here. It had taken me all day to finally convince him to let me come. But Bludhaven had the fattest, juiciest mice so it was worth it.

When I had arrived, I immediately took some precautions. I moved a little away from the small portal Klarion had made and hid it that so it wasn't found, except by maybe mice I would hunt later. I rolled through black soot until it covered me. I knew Klarion would be mad at me for getting soot all over in his tower, which looked basically like a darker version of Nabu's, but I couldn't risk getting recognized.

Then I started to hunt, starting near the bank, because that was near a dumpster where a lot of leftover food got dumped. I prowled around for a while before I saw my prey. I ran out from behind the trash can, but I had moved too fast. The lid fell to the floor with a loud clang.

The mouse ran and I jumped back into the shadows. Two figures came over, looking ready for a fight. I recognized them as Nightwing, one of the Brat Team's leaders and Dumb Kid, from when Klarion tried to take the Helmet of Fate years ago. I needed them to leave, so I strutted across the alley in my brilliant disguise, hoping they would think it was only a mere cat looking for food, which it kinda was.

I was relieved when my disguise worked, and they turned to leave. I stepped in a small puddle. I was, like all other cats, not a big fan of water. I shook the water off my leg. Dumb Kid turned back around to look at me and his eyes went wide with confusion. He took off at a speed so quick I couldn't see him. I looked at my leg and only had time to see some of my orange fur had been revealed before I was scooped up and dunked in the bay.

I hissed at the dunk. Dumb Kid pulled me back out of the water, and both he and Nightwing gasped. I looked down to see I had been revealed and recognized.

'_Shoot, Klarion is gunna kill me' _was my only thought as they carried me away, despite me clawing at their faces and squirming, back to the Brat Team base.

**_Line Break_**

**First chapter! What will the Team think of Teekl? How will Klarion cope without his familiar? Find out in the next chapter! I will update next week, if not sooner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own YJ. Also M'gann might be OOC.**

**_Line Break_**

**Teekl POV**

A cage. I, the familiar to a Lord of Chaos, have been reduced to being locked in a _cage. _To make matters worse, I overheard a Nightwing tell some other Brat Team member that Dr. Fate had cast a spell so Klarion couldn't locate me here. I laid on my stomach, glaring and growling at everything that walked by me.

After a few hours, the mini Superman I had fought at Roanoke 5 years ago and his green girlfriend walked over to me. As they got closer, I could almost see the tension between them and I started to hear their conversation.

"I'm not sure this about this M'gann," said the mini-Super.

"Nightwing wants to know if I can learn anything about the Light from the creature. Besides, it's a cat, not a human being." Green girl retorted. My eyes narrowed. 'I am not an _it, _I am a she or her. I have a gender, green chic,' I thought darkly.

She kneeled in front of the cage, looking right at me. Her eyes began to glow, becoming completely green, about the same color as her skin. I was still confused on mini-Super's concern, until I felt something try to get into my mind. I knew immediately it was her, trying to invade my thoughts. My head began to pound the further she pushed her way in.

'_No,' _I thought, attempting to shake her out, her eyes slightly widened.

'_You can speak?' _She thought to me.

'_Yes, I can speak, and since you can understand me… Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!' _I thought/shouted, throwing a wave of telepathic energy, something Klarion had taught me to do in case of an emergency, one of the only things I could do without him. I couldn't transform or teleport or anything else defensive without him being there. Her eyes stopped glowing as she took a step back, blinking quickly. I knew I couldn't defeat her in a telepathic battle, but I had done enough to send a warning.

"M'gann, are you alright?" the mini-Super reminded me that he was still there.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I talked to her," the mind-invader said, confusion evident in her voice. I glared at the two. I was also confused. I had never spoken telepathically with anyone other than Klarion. "Here, I'll link us to her and see if I can speak with her again."

Her eyes began to glow again, but instead of trying to invade my thoughts, a loud _'HELLO!' _echoed through my skull. Jeez, this girl was louder than Klarion, and that's saying something.

'_M'gann, I don't hear anything,' _the mini-Super was in my head as well, wonderful. But his voice was thankfully quieter.

'_Just give it a minute, Conner. It'll say something.' _Green girl insulted me.

'_No_, it_ won't. I am a girl, a she or a her, not an it.' _I growled to them. Conner was taken back, while M'gann just smiled.

'_Told you.' _Conner glared slightly at her. _'I wonder how much English she knows.'_

'_A pretty decent amount,' _I retorted, _'and I have a few choice words for you Miss…' _I began to recite a lot of insults I had heard over the years with Klarion. I was half-way through my rant when my ears heard something that always spelled bad news for a cat.

"OMG, what a _cute _kitty! Can I hold it?!"

**_Line Break_**

**Guess who? Okay, I know it's been like forever since I've updated anything, and this is a really short chapter, so I'm really sorry. Now that school has started, things have gotten quite hectic. I will try to regulate when I update though. Thanks for Reading and please, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own YJ! Warning you now that some characters might be OOC, esp. Wondergirl, she is kind of a Captain Obvious or Oblivious, which ever you prefer, in this story. So, sorry if you like her. She'll get better.**

**_Line Break_**

Teekl stood frozen, eyes shut tight, the sentence echoed in her head. _What a cute kitty! _The last words a cat hears before he or she are scooped into the arms of a cat-lover and squeezed with the strength that can only come with a certain excitement. Knowing where she was, the said strength could be 100 times worse. But luckily for Teekl, Klarion would never do such a thing, not even to mess with her, and she was currently behind the bars of a cage.

"Wondergirl, wait!" The Martian's voice rang out. Teekl slowly opened one eye to see her worst nightmares come to life. In front of her was a blonde-haired, teenage girl with her arms outstretched for the orange tabby, only telekinesis holding her back. Teekl was faintly aware that when the Martian had redirected her attention, the mental link had been broken.

"I'll go get Nightwing," Superboy called and ran off.

"Can I hold it, pleeeaaaaasssseee?" Wondergirl pleaded with Miss Martian, who only shook her head. "Come on M'gann…"

"Miss Martian," the alien stated harshly, cutting Wondergirl off. Looking both ways, as if someone was listening in to the conversation, she lowered her voice and elaborated. "That cat is Klarion the Witch-Boy's familiar. Kid Flash and Nightwing captured it when Nightwing went to tell…"

She trailed off and gave the blonde a look, causing Wondergirl to become somber and the Martian continued, "Anyway, so they captured the cat and brought it here. Superboy and I were keeping an eye on it and I tried to look into its mind to figure out if it has seen the Light's partner. But when I did, I spoke to it… and it spoke back!" Wondergirl went wide-eyed. Teekl hissed.

'_Enough with the 'it' already!'_

"Can I speak to it?"

'_NOOOOO!'_ Teekl shrieked, but unlike Klarion, they couldn't indefinitely understand her.

"I suppose while we wait for Superboy to get back with Nightwing." The blonde squeaked with excitement. Teekl made her way to the corner of the cage and curled into a ball, awaiting the terrible feeling of her mind being invaded.

**(AN- this next bit of conversation is all in Teekl's head and since I'm too lazy to tell you every time who is speaking, Teekl's thought are in **_**italics, **_**Wondergirl's thoughts are ****underlined****, and Miss Martian's thoughts are **_**italics and underlined**_**)**

_Alright, we are in its head._

Cool, when will it start talking?!

_How does right now sound?_

Did you hear that?! Hi kitty!

_Hello, by the way, for the billionth time, I am a girl, of the female gender, NOT AN IT! Also my name is Teekl, not Kitty._

Hey Miss M, kitty…

_TEEKL!_

…sounds upset.

_She probably really misses the Witch-Boy._

_Not as much as you would think and I really don't appreciate my mind being invaded._

Oh, she sounds so cute annoyed.

_Shut up you blonde…_

Kinda mean too.

_She is a criminal's pet._

_Companion, not pet… and quit messing with this infernal cage! _

Sorry.

_Yes, you are and… _*suddenly sweet* _hey, blondie, you wanted to hold me right?_

Of course, I thought you understood English.

_Wonder, be careful._

_Well, why don't you take me out of this cage and we can cuddle on the couch and you can pet me, and even dress me up in those pretty outfits. We could match!_

Ha, nice try, but I'm immune to that kind of trickery.

_What trickery?_

_Hey, Con- Superboy is back with Nightwing, I'm going to turn off the mental link._

*back to being annoyed* _Good, I'm sick of you two morons in my head._

**Now back to the real world! Well, the YJ real world anyway.**

"Miss Martian, Superboy said you had something to tell me." M'gann proceeded to tell the story about Teekl. Whilst they spoke, nobody noticed Wondergirl getting slowly closer to Teekl's cage. Finally, the alien girl finished her story then she and the two boys turned to leave to find Batman and possibly Dr. Fate.

"Come on Wonder."

"Coming!" Cassie shouted back but before she left, she turned to the orange tabby and whispered quietly, "I'll be back later." And with a wink she ran off to join her friends.

'_Oh boy.'_

**Well, that's another chapter done. I'm so sorry about the wait. It seems every time I sit down, somebody else needs something from me. But you don't want to hear me complain. So I'm thinking about putting something about how Klarion is reacting to Teekl missing. Let me know if that's a good idea or if I should just leave Klarion alone. Thanks for Reading! **


End file.
